


Born To Die - Part 1

by mariztella28



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Character Death, F/M, JacobPOV, Romance, Understanding!Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariztella28/pseuds/mariztella28
Summary: For a man who has lived thousands of years, he thought he has seen it all. Until, her. She took his breath away. She owned his heart the moment he pulled her out of the river. (I'm not very good at summaries, but this is a multi-part series.)





	Born To Die - Part 1

**A/N:** I realized there aren’t many Lara/Jacob fanfictions out there. I have recently gotten into the Tomb Raider rebooted trilogy. I am hands down in love with this pairing and fell in deeper when I read some great series with this ship. Anyway, about this story I must warn you that it’s not anything like you’ve read before. This will be in Jacob's POV. It will contain major SOTTR spoilers!

My name is Jacob. Once, I was also known as the Prophet. I was once immortal. I thought my ending was fated to be nothing but ashes, but life has an interesting of altering its path in front of our very eyes. To understand my story, we will have to go back to the beginning of the end.

* * *

Jacob looked Lara in the eyes, her beautiful almond, golden-specked eyes and told her it was okay.

“It’s okay,” he said gently. He knew this was the end. He accepted his fate long ago, yet he just didn’t see that the part where his heart would be shattering when he faced the fact that he would be leaving her. His gunshot wounds pained him, but nothing compared to the twisting ache his heart was doing at the moment.

He saw the shimmering blue crystal shatter but all he was focused one was the gloriousness that enveloped the woman that he loved. Her bravery outshined the darkness that engulfed him. He saw the pain and regret in her eyes as she broke the source of his long life, knowing that she would be killing him in the process.

He had experienced love before, but nothing compared to what he felt for Lara. He loved Sofia and Alya. He adored them, but he can’t lie in his very last moments. He was in love with the mighty Lara Croft. He loved her passion, her devotion to her quest even if she can be stubborn at some point. He loved her intelligence and the vulnerability she showed to the ones she loved and cared for.

When he confessed his feelings for her just before she left to find the Atlas, and when she admitted she reciprocated the same he was so happy that he kissed her just before setting her onto the end’s path. The kiss conveyed all his love, pain, and regret that they didn’t have much time left.

He didn’t understand how he could have fallen so deeply in love with her in such a short amount of time, but he supposed that’s what happened when you constantly put your life in each other’s hands. He ended up giving more than just his life to her but his very soul.

He flinched with blinding pain as he scooted himself against the large debris beside him.

“Jacob, hold on,” Lara kneeled beside him. He let out a slight, pained chuckle before looking at her teary eyes.

“I’ve held on…for too long already,” every word he breathed was exhausting but he needed to tell her that he loved her one last time. He never knew it was possible to find true love after all the pain, sorrow and mistakes of his past, but here she was before his very eyes. His one true love. The one who inevitably owned his heart, his mind and his soul.

“You knew I’d destroy it,” she said. Yes, he knew. He once asked her, in the cave after the icy river, to not abandon her quest but to alter its path, and she did just that. But he didn’t want his last breaths to be wasted on matters that aren’t important.

“In all my years…I’ve met few as extraordinary as you, Lara Croft,” he confessed weakly. Oh, how very true it was. She was extraordinary, brave and magnificent. He laughed as he felt his ending arriving.

“It’s finally happening. My ending.”

“No, no, no. Jacob, hold on, please. Don’t leave me. I need you,” she cried as she cradled his head within her hands. She was so close to him. With effort, he lifted his lips to hers. He poured every emotion in his very last kiss. He memorized the feel, the taste, and the warmth of her lips. After, a moment he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and a hand on the back of her head as the other wiped away the tears falling down her angelic face.

“I love you, Lara. With all of my soul, I love you."

“I love you too, Jacob. I’m so sorry.” He wanted to tell her that she had nothing to be sorry for, but all of his energy seemed to dissipate from his body. He closed his eyes letting the end slowly engulf him.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, warm bright light filled his vision. At first, he thought he was in heaven, but then the voice he heard made his heart skip a beat. He turned his head and saw Lara. _Wait. Lara’s dead too? How?_

“H-how? How are you here?” Lara understood his question.

“You’re not dead, Jacob. Look around, you’re in the infirmary,” he did as he was told and sure enough it was true. He laid on a cot inside the village’s infirmary.

“How am I not dead? I…I should have died along with the Deathless Ones,” he whispered.

“I don’t know, Jacob,” she wrapped her hands around his and continued, “but I am very glad you’re not.” She squeezed his hand.

He looked her up and down to make sure he was really there with her. He couldn’t believe it. He was given another chance for love and he’d be a fool not to take it. This time, this time he’ll do it right. He pulled her closer and held her face in his hands as he marveled her astounding beauty. Cuts, bruises, blood and mud may adorn her face, but it can’t stop him from admiring her.

“What are you staring at?” a blush gradually crept up in her face.

“I’m only showing my immense gratitude at having another chance at life and having more time to adore the woman that owns my heart.” She smiled one her rare smiles at his words. She kissed him on the forehead before standing up.

“Alright, mister. You have to rest. You’re no longer immortal and must heal just a normal person would. I’ll be back after checking with the other Remnants.”

Just before she stepped out the door, he said, “I love you.” With his second chance and the destroyed Divine Source, there are no more risks for his village and his people; therefore, nothing is holding him back from holding in his emotions. She looked back at him with her reply before walking out into the sunlight. She didn’t need to use words. He saw it all in her eyes. She loved him just as much as he did her.

* * *

A blissful two months passed by and the rebuilding was coming along better than he imagined. After he regained his energy, he passed the mantle to his daughter, Sofia. He was done being a leader. He was done surviving. It’s time for him to truly live. She showed true leadership and the same compassion just as he knew she was capable of. As for the living part, he was the happiest that he’s ever been. The woman lying in his arms slowly healed him and helped him rid the guilt he’s been carrying for far too long. He knew it will take a long time to truly find serenity and peace, but with her around he knew it will come.

Sometimes, he loved to watch her sleep. During the day, she was either busy exploring more of the village or helping with the rebuilding. She never stood still in one place long enough. This was the only time of day where he saw her peaceful, her face rid of worried lines. He squeezed her tighter before drifting off to sleep.

A month ago, they asked each other how they wanted to proceed with their future. Jacob didn’t want to leave his people so quickly. He wanted to see the progress of his village, wanted to make sure they were in a good place before he left to follow Lara. She wanted to follow Trinity’s trail and stop them from their next attempt of destroying humanity.

She agreed to stay for a little longer as Jonah left to catch word of Trinity and where they were heading. She said she would leave as soon as he came back with any news. Two days ago, he finally did and that meant she was leaving to go after them.

When she approached him with the topic, he was less than happy with it. They argued, said things they didn’t mean, but at the end of the day he understood. He couldn’t let the world be destroyed because he wanted to keep her to himself, to shield her from danger. After their fight, he decided to take a walk to let his anger out.

He walked along the river and then he heard footsteps approaching. “Lara, please, if you’ve come to argue some more now isn’t the time.”

“It’s me, Father. May I approach?” Sofia announced.

“Oh, I apologize, please you need not ask permission Sofia. You are my daughter,” he answered.

“I heard your…talk…with Lara.”

“Oh,” they were rather loud.

“If I can give my opinion, you should go with her, Father. It’s clear to everyone in the village how much you care…how much you love her. You shouldn’t let her go by herself.”

“But our people…”

“Will still be here when you come back,” she finished for him. “Please, just consider it, Father. I…I love you and I want to see you happy. It’s clear that Lara makes you happy. You have lived and surrounded yourself in sadness and burden for far too long. It’s time to see what the rest of the world has to offer.” She walked away, leaving him much to think about.

Perhaps, she was right. Perhaps, it was time. He walked for a while considering options in his mind. When he came back, night had fallen. He walked into his room and found Lara already asleep in his, _their_, bed. When he laid his eyes on her, he found his answer.


End file.
